<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>That WordPlay by kimichi21a</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27038584">That WordPlay</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimichi21a/pseuds/kimichi21a'>kimichi21a</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>iKON (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Angst, Binhwan - Freeform, Chanbob, Chanhwan, Dongchan, Drabble Collection, Fluff, JunDong, Junchan, M/M, One Shot, Smut, Twin Towers, Yunchan, Yunhwan, Yunjun, bobdong - Freeform, bobhwan, chanbin, donghwan, doubleb - Freeform, junbin, junbob, junhwan, triplekim, yunbin, yunbob, yundong</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:28:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>13,442</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27038584</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimichi21a/pseuds/kimichi21a</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A Collection of iKON ficlets and drabbles.<br/>The bin where most shorts will be living.</p>
<p>Enjoy!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Goo Junhoe/Jung Chanwoo, Goo Junhoe/Kim Donghyuk, Goo Junhoe/Kim Hanbin | B.I, Goo Junhoe/Kim Jinhwan, Goo Junhoe/Kim Jiwon | Bobby, Goo Junhoe/Song Yunhyeong, Jung Chanwoo/Kim Donghyuk, Jung Chanwoo/Kim Hanbin | B.I, Jung Chanwoo/Kim Jinhwan, Jung Chanwoo/Kim Jiwon | Bobby, Jung Chanwoo/Song Yunhyeong, Kim Donghyuk/Kim Hanbin | B.I, Kim Donghyuk/Kim Jinhwan, Kim Donghyuk/Kim Jiwon | Bobby, Kim Donghyuk/Song Yunhyeong, Kim Hanbin | B.I/Kim Jinhwan, Kim Hanbin | B.I/Kim Jiwon | Bobby, Kim Hanbin | B.I/Song Yunhyeong, Kim Jinhwan/Kim Jiwon | Bobby, Kim Jinhwan/Song Yunhyeong, Kim Jiwon | Bobby/Song Yunheong</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>53</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Thank You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Heya!</p>
<p>Thanks for reading my stories!<br/>I hope that you find them entertaining, interesting and even good.</p>
<p>If you like the stories, I'd appreciate it if you could leave a comment to let me know how I'm doing. It'll be great to know what people think of what I write.</p>
<p>And so, have fun!</p>
<p><br/>Yours truly,<br/>Kimi</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. DoubleB - I never Stood a Chance, did I?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <span>Bobby looked up when he felt someone move close to him. His face immediately lit up when he saw those familiar pearly whites shining down on him. “Bobby-hyung! You’re still here?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah… There’s an extra project I need to finish. Why are you still here Hanbinie?” Bobby asked, eyeing the other who sat on the chair across Bobby’s table. “I was hanging around. Waiting for someone.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bobby couldn't help but stare at the boyish grin the younger had. It was the most magnificent view he has ever seen and he wanted to keep staring at it for the rest of his life. He just knew that the word ethereal was made for Kim Hanbin and no matter what others say, he was sure that the beauty the younger boy had was out of this world.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His smile was bright like the sun and his shine was illuminating like the moon in the night sky - one of a kind. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Looks like you’ve got some tough stuff goin on?” Hanbin said, successfully pulling the older out of his reverie. “Uh… yeah. No. Not really. It’s all good.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You always work so hard, hyung. It’s always so reassuring to see your smile whenever it’s tough.” Hanbin complimented and Bobby couldn't help but feel all the blood in his body rush to his cheeks as if prepared to embarrass him in front of Hanbin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My smile?” Bobby covers it with a scoff, trying to hide the fact that his heart was ready to bounce out of his chest. “You’re acting crazy again.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The younger chuckled at the remark. “Oh-ho, look at that. He finally looks like a normal human being.” The two suddenly looked back at the voice and saw Yunhyeong with Jinhwan walking closely beside him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, you’re he--”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Babe!” Hanbin immediately called out, running over to Jinhwan’s side to capture him in his arms. Jinhwan giggled when Hanbin placed butterfly kisses all over his face before hitting Hanbin’s arm. “We’re still at school Bin-ah.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You were just so cute I couldn’t help it.” Hanbin said, looking at Jinhwan as he bit his lower lip.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bobby felt a strong pull of jealousy stab at his chest while looking at the way Hanbin looked at his lover. Hanbin looked at Jinhwan as if the older was his entire world and he would orbit around him even if he was the sun.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You two lovebirds better get going. I hate seeing all that cheesy nonsense. Go! Go!” Yunhyeong cringed, pretending to barf which earned a hit from Jinhwan. “We’ll go ahead then. See you tomorrow! Bye Yun! Bye Bob!” Jinhwan waved.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hanbin didn’t even bother saying goodbye to the others as he wrapped his arm over Jinhwan’s shoulders looking like a love-struck puppy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bobby couldn't help but sigh as his mind finally said the words he’s been dreading to hear. “I never stood a chance, did I?”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks for reading!<br/>If you'd like to put in your own request, you can leave a comment of the pairing that you want under my tweet.</p><p>Twitter handle: @kimichi21a</p><p>see ya!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. JunBob - You make me want things I can't have</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Bobby didn't really mind seeing his best friends with their significant other. In fact, he's happy that they're all happy. What irritates him is when they ask him about his love life. He discussed things with them, personal stuff he shared with them but not everything about his life was open for others. In fact, he hated some parts of himself, so he doesn't want the others to find out about it.</p><p> </p><p>Yet they often ask him about those things he refuses to share. And whenever those times arise, he goes to escape with smoke as his excuse.</p><p> </p><p>Bobby took in a deep breath. The cold winter air was always his favorite. He loved how pure the atmosphere was even though it felt icy cold. Taking his lighter out, he placed the cigarette stick on his lips, but someone took it before he could even light it up.</p><p> </p><p>"Why do you always do this?"</p><p> </p><p>Bobby closed his eyes, recognizing that familiar husky voice. He smirked before turning to face the guy. "Junhoe."</p><p> </p><p>"I thought you're trying to quit?" Junhoe asked, narrowing his eyes at Bobby.</p><p> </p><p>"I thought so too." Bobby let out but whispered the rest to his mind. <em>'until I saw you.'</em></p><p> </p><p>"It's getting really cold, huh?" Junhoe uttered, and Bobby nodded. He couldn't help but stare at the taller's face. It was still as gorgeous as ever. His eyes twinkling brightly under the moon and even until now, his smile was just as contagious.</p><p> </p><p>"You still have that weird habit of yours." Junhoe narrowed his eyes at the older.</p><p> </p><p>Bobby could only chuckle before shaking his head. "Old habits die hard. So, if you don't mind... I'd like my stick back."</p><p> </p><p>"You said you're trying to quit." Junhoe repeated, pouting like a child.</p><p> </p><p>"Keyword there is trying, Junhoe. I'll just have a smoke and then go back inside. You should go back too. I know you don't like the cold." Bobby uttered, worry evident in his voice.</p><p> </p><p>"No..." Junhoe answered. "I'm staying here. You also have a habit of smoking more than one stick when left alone. Especially when you're overthinking."</p><p> </p><p>Bobby couldn't even deny that. But he also didn't want to be with Junhoe longer than he should. In fact, he'd feel better if Junhoe gave him space. He usually didn't mind Junhoe's presence but it was different now. The him back then was more irrational, more free, and less in love. Junhoe was like a trophy before. Anyone could win him but it was up to him to choose who won. Sadly, no matter how close Bobby was to him... he wasn't chosen.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey Junhoe, I got your drink."</p><p> </p><p>Bobby's gaze landed on the tall guy that came out the balcony door. He internally scoffed, thinking that he was a perfect match for Junhoe. That calm and collected attitude, that indifference... and yet he had that confidence that Bobby never got a hold of.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh! Thanks baby..." Junhoe called out.</p><p> </p><p>Bobby watched as Junhoe's face brightened the moment he saw his lover. That was the difference between them. He would always worry Junhoe, to the point where he feels like Junhoe is his mother rather than his friend. But when Junhoe looks as Chanwoo, he becomes this shining heap of happiness as if the guy offered him the moon when Junhoe just wanted a star.</p><p> </p><p>"Your hands are cold. Do you want me to get your mittens?" Chanwoo asked, holding Junhoe's hand and immediately placing it on his cheek to warm it up.</p><p> </p><p>"You two should go back inside. Spare me form watching you lovebirds." Bobby called out and the two just chuckled. Though Bobby could clearly see Junhoe's ears turn red in embarrassment.</p><p> </p><p>"Then... we'll go back inside. Don't smoke more than one okay?!" Junhoe threatened and Bobby just scoffed at him before waving his hand.</p><p> </p><p>Watching the two enter, his mind couldn't help but wonder how it would be like if Junhoe looked at him the way he did to Chanwoo.</p><p> </p><p>Closing his eyes, he could imagine Junhoe's sole attention on him but as he opened them he's faced with the harsh reality that it would never happen.</p><p> </p><p>"You make me want things I can't have, Junhoe." Bobby whispered to the wind.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope you like this!</p><p>For requests please head over to <a href="https://twitter.com/kimichi21a/status/1316970268485689345">@kimichi21a</a> and leave a comment of your request.</p><p>Thanks for reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. DoubleB - You could have died</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>“Fuck!” Bobby gritted his teeth when he saw Hanbin lagging behind. The horde was just about to break through the wall and the guy was still helping others. He internally cursed before running back. “You’ve got to be fucking kidding me!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>”Are you fucking insane?! We need to cross the border!” Bobby growled while his hand was wrapped around Hanbin’s wrist.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“But they—“</p>
<p> </p>
<p>”They ain’t my responsibility, Bin. You are!” Bobby grumbled.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hanbin wanted to answer back but decided against it when he saw Bobby’s expression. He apologetically looked back at the people they left behind. There was nothing else he could do for them. He bit his inside cheek before looking away from them. Showers of gunshot filled the place as screams of terror resounded around the vicinity.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>”The entrance is just below those stairs!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bobby and Hanbin heard one survivor call out.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>”Line up and don’t push! If you start pushing they’ll close the doors!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The sound of groans and grunts filled the air as footsteps echoed through the air.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>”The horde’s almost here!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The moment the people heard that warning, they couldn't help but feel panic wash over them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>”Don’t you fucking dare push or else we’re all dying!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hanbin flinched when he heard the voice shout behind him. The man who stood behind them pointed his gun at his own head. This made the people gasp, because they know that if the guy decides to kill himself there, the doors would close. Hanbin felt his insides tremble, they were almost at the doors and if that man decided to kill himself then they were all doomed. Luckily the people behind the line didn't push. Hanbin saw the horror in the people’s eyes. Of course, everyone wants to survive.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hanbin let out a breath of relief when they finally entered the doors. Since they were placed in a quarantined area to make sure that none of them were infected, Hanbin comfortably let out a sigh of relief.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Bobby... you should rest for now. You need to rest." Hanbin stated, pulling the hem of his lover's shirt.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I'll rest when we get in. I won't be able to take it easy until I'm sure you're safe." Bobby let out, wary about the people around them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hanbin looked around, most of the people that were there were adults. A few kids were present but only by a count of one hand. He felt strange seeing this. He hoped, with all of his heart, that his family was safe.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Next!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hanbin felt a tug on his wrist, it was Bobby pulling him towards the inspection. The moment they passed the gates, they heard a scream coming from one of the survivors. Hanbin, who was near the entrance turned to look. He gasped when he saw one of the people had turned and was already rampaging inside the waiting area. He was just about to run inside when he froze at the scene he saw.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The kids running away with their parents covering for them, Hanbin was reminded of his family’s sacrifice. But as the only child, he hated the fact that he was left alone to fend for himself.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Without realizing it, Hanbin opened his arms to help the kids run into the entrance. The guards stationed at the inspection entryway blocked Hanbin’s path but Bobby pushed them all out of the way just as an infected ran towards them. With his quick thinking, Bobby immediately pushed the door buttons to lower the blockade in the inspection entrance.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When everything was secure, they turned to see the men aiming their guns at them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>”On your knees!” One of the guy stated. The children hid behind Bobby and Hanbin, all of them shaking due to fear.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>”I said knees on the ground now!” One of the guards yelled out again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bobby and Hanbin kneeled and just before the guards could touch them, they heard a voice through the intercoms.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>”These gentlemen saved children from that massacre inside the waiting room. I think a medical examination would be more beneficial than scarring those children further.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>”But boss—“ the guard answered.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>”These children have seen enough violence. Please escort them all to the labs.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bobby could see the guards glaring at them but he didn’t mind. What bothered him is that Hanbin would even risk his life for others without prioritizing his.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>”You could’ve fucking died back there.” Bobby grumbled in a low tone. He was trying his best not to get mad at Hanbin but it was hard when his lover kept throwing himself in harm’s way.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>”I’m sorry. But... we’re safe now.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hanbin held Bobby’s hand and intertwined their fingers together.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’ll be different now, we’ll be safe in this new place.“ Hanbin assured, full of confidence that the base would be a safe haven for them. Bobby looked at his lover with a meek smile. “I hope so.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>If only they knew the bite one of the children carried.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Jinhwan X Reader - I still remember the way you taste</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>You couldn’t help but flinch when he lifted his glass from the table to gulp down his beer. You already told yourself that you wouldn’t have anything to do with him, but what can you do when he’s also a part of a group mixer?</p><p> </p><p>You will yourself to look away since that adam’s apple wasn't doing you any good, and you know your body would react differently. You decide to swallow that lump that formed in your throat by picking up your drink. The beer-soju mix that your friend made was always exceptional, but today it tasted sweeter.</p><p> </p><p>”You mix your soju well.” You heard that familiar sultry voice call out. But you feel a pinch in your heart when the words weren’t directed at you.</p><p> </p><p>”Glad you like it. I always take extra care in mixing drinks. You never know who might wanna drown over them, right?” Your friend called out, winking at him.</p><p> </p><p>You couldn't help but roll your eyes as you sip on your drink. You shouldn’t really feel this way, but it still irritating.</p><p> </p><p>”Really? That makes someone curious. What else can you make? I’d like to have a taste.”</p><p> </p><p>You couldn't help but glare at the guy. How dare he say those things to your friend? But as you look up, you meet eyes that were looking at you like a hawk. His tongue slid on his lip as he smirked at you. It was apparent that he was saying those things to taunt you, and you fell for it.</p><p> </p><p>”You can come over to my place and find out.” You hear your friend answer.</p><p> </p><p>You immediately look at your friend. “Heeeey Kit. I think you should also ask your roommate.” </p><p> </p><p>“Oh? Then, is it okay for him to come over, roomie?” Kit smirked at you.</p><p> </p><p>Declining her real fast would obviously make you look like an ass. But you had to give a proper reason that they couldn’t refute, something that could immediately stop them from trying.</p><p> </p><p>Oh, if only you thought of a reason right away.</p><p> </p><p>”Oh, but don’t tell me you’re trying to get someone else to come over? I mean... you don’t have a boyfriend right now, and Jinhwan’s just going there to drink. What’s the harm?” Kit asked, pouting at you.</p><p> </p><p>”Yeah, what’s the harm with just trying drinks?” Jinhwan smiled.</p><p> </p><p>You felt cornered. You should’ve just declined right away and looked like an ass than be cornered like a little animal.</p><p> </p><p>”F-fine.” You grumble.</p><p> </p><p>”Yes! Everyone, more drinks at our place!” Kit declared, making everyone cheer.</p><p> </p><p>“What? Everyone???” You complained.</p><p> </p><p>—- </p><p> </p><p>You click your tongue as you mumble complaints to yourself. You look at the people who were passed out in the living room. “Some mixer,” you commented before heading off to the washroom.</p><p> </p><p>Just then, you saw Jinhwan come out of there. And instead of turning away, you grudgingly head towards the bathroom to relieve yourself of that frustration.</p><p> </p><p>”Long time no see, butterfly.” He called out when you pass him.</p><p> </p><p>You feel your insides tremble at that familiar pet name.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not your butterfly.” You answer with a crack in your voice. Though your mind hates it, you can’t seem to distance yourself from what your body wants.</p><p> </p><p>”Hard to tell. Do you really believe that?” Jinhwan’s deep voice invaded your ears.</p><p> </p><p>This narrow space was not good for your body. You could clearly feel him staring at you, but the distance that remained made you shiver. You didn’t want him to come near you, but your body screamed for him to come closer.</p><p> </p><p>”Say it to my face if you really mean it.” You heard him challenge you.</p><p> </p><p>You take in a deep breath to face him and tell him off, but when you turn to him, you could only gasp.</p><p> </p><p>”Come on... say it, butterfly.” Jinhwan drawled. His voice felt like butter melting into skin and slathering around you to fall into submission.</p><p> </p><p>”I-I...” The words you wanted to say were stuck in your throat. What’s worse, you can feel your core anticipating him. It was raising an alarm of need, begging you to capture those lips right in front of you.</p><p> </p><p>”No matter how much you deny me... I know the truth. You can’t forget me.” Jinhwan taunted, taking another step closer to you.</p><p> </p><p>You instinctively take a step back. Though you could feel your sanity drowning into his stare, your lips turned dry as he continued to close in on you.</p><p> </p><p>”Don’t deny it...” He whispered as you feel the wall on your back. His hand reached for yours, kissing the back of your hand before smiling. “Or are you having fun with this tug-of-war game?”</p><p> </p><p>”N-no.” You managed to squeeze out.</p><p> </p><p>With his face inches away from yours, you could clearly see his long lashes that helped accentuate his eyes. They looked hypnotizing as if pulling you to break and finally submit to him.</p><p> </p><p>”Then... it’s about time.” He uttered.</p><p> </p><p>You close your eyes when you feel his soft lips over yours. That familiar feeling filling you again as his lips glided along yours. You feel his tongue licking you, asking for permission to enter, and you gladly open up for him.</p><p> </p><p>You feel him inside you, wasting no second to scour the places he’d already gone through before. He made sure you remember him. And with his lips and tongue violating your cavern, you feel your arousal knocking on heaven’s door and asking you to let it go.</p><p> </p><p>He pulls back, allowing you to breathe. “Breathe through your nose.” He said.</p><p> </p><p>Yet it felt like a command. It was just a kiss, but you already feel like you’re about to lose your mind. His mouth moved back, but it wasn’t anywhere near your mouth. You couldn’t help but bite your lip as you swallowed the moan that was aching to come out. His lips found that soft spot on your neck again, and with his teeth nibbling on it, you succumb to the pleasure.</p><p> </p><p>You feel his tongue gliding along your neck as his lips reached your ear. “I still remember the way you taste, butterfly.”</p><p> </p><p>The words sounded so good that it clouded your mind. Gone was the defense you put up against him, and the night went deep with him buried deep inside you. </p><p> </p><p>You wake up the next morning to an empty bed. A feeling of disappointment splashed on you as you cursed yourself.</p><p> </p><p>”I should’ve known.”</p><p> </p><p>Taking a piece of oversized shirt, you squirm your way inside it to head to the washroom. You needed to wash away the night’s venture. Though you could feel your heart hammering in pain inside your chest, you let your mind shake it off. Clearing it away from all thoughts regarding Jinhwan.</p><p> </p><p>“Good mornin, sleepyhead! Had a fun night?” You grumble at Kit’s overjoyed voice.</p><p> </p><p>”Shut up, Kit, I have a hangover.” You groan. Heading straight for the coffee machine the moment you smelled a freshly brewed coffee. You were too busy cussing internally that you didn’t even look around to see that everyone had left,</p><p> </p><p>”Some hangover. Didn’t know hangovers could leave hickeys on you.” Kit chuckled.</p><p> </p><p>”Yeah yeah. It was a fucking bug.” You answer with a click of your tongue. </p><p> </p><p>“Lucky bug. It gets to taste you anytime it wants, huh?” You halt your movements as you turn your head towards the dining table. You see Jinhwan sitting adjacent Kit.</p><p> </p><p>”You...” </p><p> </p><p>“Me, the bug, apparently.” Jinhwan winked at you with a smile.</p><p> </p><p>”Why are you still here?”</p><p> </p><p>”Well... if you wanna know... Jinhwan asked me to give him a chance to meet you, so we planned out the whole mixer party thingy.” Kit grinned. “I didn’t realize it would work so well for you roomie! Congratulations on finally getting a boyfriend!” </p><p> </p><p>“B-b-boyfriend??? I don’t! No! He’s not my—“ </p><p> </p><p>“I’m clearly just a bug that leaves hickeys on her.” Jinhwan teases, and you immediately turn red.</p><p> </p><p>”Well, I need to head to work. You have a delightful day. Oh, and Y/n?” Kit exclaimed as she hurriedly jogged near you to whisper. “You might wanna apologize to the neighbors sometime today. You were... pretty loud last night. But no worries! Jinhwan will help you out on that. Best of luck!”</p><p> </p><p>Kit giggled before running for the door, leaving you and Jinhwan alone in the apartment.</p><p> </p><p>”Well... can this bug have another taste?”</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Junhoe X Reader - What happens if I do this</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey hey!<br/>Before you dive into this, I wanted to let you know that it contains smut. It's also a completely dominant Junhoe. So be warned before you read. Thanks!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>It was Winter. The snow decorated the place, looking like a blank sheet of paper. The sun rays delivered warmth while people walked outside. But it wasn’t enough to give people the same warmth as summer when the place felt like a giant freezer.</p><p> </p><p>You wake up to your alarm, skies still filled with darkness, which made you feel more tired than you already were. You needed to work, but the bed was pulling you to stay. What’s worse are those arms that didn’t want to let you go.</p><p> </p><p>“Junhoe... you asshole, wake up. I need to go to work.” You called out, hoping to sit on the bed to gather your thoughts and actually wake up.</p><p> </p><p>But the guy pulled you closer, moving his hand deeper into your nightie and groping your bosom into a possessive grip. </p><p> </p><p>“J-Junhoe, you idiot...! ahh...” You couldn’t help but moan as you feel his breath on your nape. His lips were clearly hovering over you, sending a jolt of static down your spine.</p><p> </p><p>“Call in sick.” Junhoe’s deep and husky voice drawled out like honey dripping into your ear.</p><p> </p><p>“You know I can’t— damn it, Junhoe!” You groan as you feel his tongue glide against your nape. You instinctively arch your back when you feel his tongue again. And just as you did, you become aware of what’s hiding underneath his pants.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re too fucking horny when it’s so early!” You complain, but he just rubs his erection on your thinly clothed bottom.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s because I rise with the sun.” He chuckled before nibbling on your shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>“D-damn it, Junhoe I... mmm.” You bite your lip, stopping another moan from escaping.</p><p> </p><p>“You sound so agitated, but I feel like your body’s more honest than you are.” You feel Junhoe’s free hand crawl into your undies. His fingers rubbing you while he continued to grope your mountains.</p><p> </p><p>“You ass...” You call out, biting the back of your hand. You really don’t want to give him the satisfaction of hearing your moans.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re just making me want to hear it if you hold it in.” He challenged.</p><p> </p><p>You let in a sharp intake of breath when you feel his fingers invade you. You feel them curve inside you, pressing directly on your sweet spot. With that, he also continues to play with your nubs with his other hand. His lips were too busy, leaving roses on your skin.</p><p> </p><p>“J-Junhoe... no hickeys on... my neck. It’s fucking hard to remove.” You grunt out.</p><p> </p><p>“More moaning, less talking.” He said, placing his thumb on that little guard on top of your slit.</p><p> </p><p>“You fucking— ugh...” You cry out. Gritting your teeth, wanting to defy his command. You don’t want to give him the satisfaction of hearing you moan.</p><p> </p><p>“So stubborn. But what happens if I do this?” He asks, letting go of your mountains to let his hand roam down to pinch your core.</p><p> </p><p>You let out a delicious-sounding moan when you feel the combined stimulation from your bottom. You squirm around, wanting to get away from Junhoe, but the guy held you tightly.</p><p> </p><p>His lips continued to venture on your shoulders and back. His nibbles were becoming bites and the way he sucked on your skin made you belt out these high notes despite the complaints you wanted to raise.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s my girl.” He drawled, licking your ear before urging you to turn your head. You feel his hand away from your little guard, reaching up to hold your cheek. He turned your head, and he immediately captured your lips. Kissing him this way was always sloppy. You could barely turn around, and his fingers still stimulated you down there that you feel a strong urge to pee.</p><p> </p><p>“J-Junhoe! Pee. I need to pee!” You call out.</p><p> </p><p>The guy was obviously agitated at first, that usual glare when he didn’t have his way with you. And they click of the tongue, an apparent sign that he didn’t want to let you go.</p><p> </p><p>Just when you thought he’d give up with the foreplay, his free arm snuck around your torso. You wonder what’s he’s about to do, but he just carried you like it was nothing. “J-Junhoe! Put me down and let me pee, damn it!” </p><p> </p><p>“Who said you’re not going to pee?” He asked, and you immediately realize what he’s planning.</p><p> </p><p>“Damn it, Junhoe, let me pee on my own!” You complain, but the guy refused to budge. He held you over the toilet bowl, knees on the seats while your hands found its way to the walls to hold on to it for support.</p><p> </p><p>“Shit, are you really doing this?!” You let out, but you only feel him tighten his arm around you while his fingers continued to stimulate both sweet spots.</p><p> </p><p>You moan out loud when Junhoe’s lips latched on to the bottom of your neck, pulling you more into that void of arousal. </p><p> </p><p>By then, you’re left with no choice. You could feel it pounding inside you, crying to be released. You let out a breath a shaky breath as you whine out a loud moan.</p><p> </p><p>You feel his finger move out of the way before a waterfall emerged out of you. You gasp for breath, feeling both pleasure and relief wash over you.</p><p> </p><p>You feel weak, letting your hands fall. You fold your arms over the toilet tank, utterly oblivious of the temptation you presented to the monster behind you.</p><p> </p><p>When you felt the last trickle fall, it should have been the sign that you can finally start getting ready for work. But oh no... Not when a raging hunter is waiting behind you with his rifle prepared shoot into you.</p><p> </p><p>You were about to get off the toilet seat when you felt hands on your hips. And without a second thought, you immediately opened your lips to complain, but a loud shriek came out instead. His invasion was enough to raise every hair on your body as if saluting to their commander.</p><p> </p><p>Your body shook at the suddenness. “Fuck, Junhoe!” You cuss out. Continuously exhaling, adjusting to his length.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m already doing it.” He answered, pulling out before slamming everything back inside. You let out a broken cry as his shaft continued to fill your wet hole.</p><p> </p><p>His hand slithered around your torso, moving up to cup your jugs while his other hand moved its way to your shoulder. The way he dug deeper into you made you drool. Wet sounding moans left your lips as he thrust inside you. You feel every inch of him leaving, only to slam back in a vicious cycle.</p><p> </p><p>“You fucking sound so good.” He whispered in your ear. </p><p> </p><p>You turn to him, lips meeting his as his length ventured deep in you. His lips felt so soft that you couldn't help but suck on it. And while you were busy kissing, his hand naughtily reach down again. Preparing to taunt your little thimble while he stabbed your throat plate like a sawing machine in action.</p><p> </p><p>You immediately pull out of the kiss to scream out a satisfying moan.</p><p> </p><p>“Shit...” You hear Junhoe whisper. You may not know why, but the guy felt even more aroused as he watched you lose your mind over him. Seeing you so satisfied with what he was doing made his pride swell. He loved it when you lost to him.</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck it. You’re so fucking good, Y/n!” Junhoe called out, pulling back and holding on to your hips again.</p><p> </p><p>He raised a hand to slap your plump bottom, earning a loud yelp from you. He licked his lips as he looked at his club, defiling your hole while he listened to your merry moans.</p><p> </p><p>He couldn't help but let out a triumphant smirk as he moved faster. His hands moved up to take a grip on your shoulders, allowing him to go all out and pound inside you with enough speed to reach that apex of satisfaction.</p><p> </p><p>You feel your body shaking, wanting to make another release as Junhoe’s quickened pace ushered you to let go.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m almost there...” You hear Junhoe call out before.</p><p> </p><p>Thrusting more, you let out a wail as his hands gripped you tighter and his erection swelled inside you. You let out a loud cry of wet moan when Junhoe grunted behind you. Your insides feel the slush of heat that shot inside.</p><p> </p><p>You start panting as you feel your body turn weak—exhaustion making an appearance after your morning venture with Junhoe.</p><p> </p><p>You feel the guy lean forward, heating your back with his chest. “You asshole...” You call out.</p><p> </p><p>“Whatever.” He answers, moving closer to you to capture your lips. You feel his tongue playing with yours, and with that, you both look at each other.</p><p> </p><p>“Want one more round?” Junhoe asked with that innocent gummy smile.</p><p> </p><p>“You shit head better pull out, or I’m kicking you.” You challenged, but you should’ve known better than to challenge your lover who matched your stubbornness.</p><p> </p><p>He immediately pulled your right leg up, hooking it on his hip. “Say that again?”</p><p> </p><p>“Damn it, Junhoe, I still need to go to work!!”</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. DoubleB - We could get arrested for this</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure about this, Bob-hyung?” Hanbin questioned, looking at the older’s broad back while he pulled the younger out of the dorm. “Just trust me on this.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s what you told me last time, and then the managers found out.” Hanbin whispered back, but the older just chuckled. “I have an accomplice this time.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Who’s out there?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bobby and Hanbin immediately froze when they heard their manager’s voice. Seeing how the two were situated by the emergency exit stairs, they’d definitely be found.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hyung, I wanted to buy something from the convenience store. Can you tag along?” Hanbin raised his brows when he heard Jinhwan’s voice along with the sound of an opening door. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is Jinani your accomplice?” Hanbin whispered to the older, who just smiled at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s already after hours, Jinhwan. You can’t leave the dorm at this time. And why are you still awake? I saw you sleeping a while ago?” The manager asked. “I just woke up because I’m hungry. If you don't want to go with me, then I’ll go by myself.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jinani sure knows how to handle manager-hyung,” Bobby whispered to the younger who nodded in amazement.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fine! Let’s go! Let’s be fast! I still need to check Bobby and Donghyuk if they’re still in their rooms.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The moment the two heard the elevator ding, they knew that they’d have to rush to where they were going. Running up the stairs, they both gasped for air before reaching the door to the rooftop of the dorm.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’re going to the rooftop? Isn’t this off-limits?” Hanbin questioned, pulling the older’s arms back and stopping him from getting into the rooftop. “Don’t worry. It’s all good.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure? We could get arrested for this. The building’s owner specifically said that--”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Surprise!” Bobby declared as he opened the rooftop door, disregarding Hanbin’s continuous complaints.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Laid on the floor was a piece of picnic cloth with two cans of Hanbin’s favorite cider and choco pies around it in a heart.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We… couldn't really go out on a proper date due to the schedule but… I wanted to do something for you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You really are full of surprises, Bobby-hyung… Thank you.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. BinHwan - Come Here</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Looking at the clock, Hanbin couldn’t help but bite his lower lip before hearing the main door creak open. The tiny giggles and angry mumbles were obviously from one specific person, and he was right to follow his instincts of staying at the lower dorms to wait for Jinhwan to arrive from his drinking spree with Junhoe.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He heard Bobby unlocking his door but not even bothering to open it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A sigh escaped his lips when he saw Junhoe pass, not even noticing his presence on the couch. The taller’s steps led him to Bobby’s room. It was probably out of instinct more than consciousness. He knew the giant would never willingly go to Bobby’s room if he was anywhere near sober.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He willed his legs to stand and block Jinhwan’s path before the older could even follow Junhoe into Bobby’s room. He saw the red stain filling his lover’s cheeks as he looked up with his brows furrowed that almost met each other.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why are you stopping me?” Jinhwan mumbled, but Hanbin just smiled at the older, reaching out a hand to poke his cheek. “Jinani… give them privacy. Let’s go to my room.” Hanbin urged, followed by a kiss on the forehead.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The older didn’t seem to understand why the younger ones needed privacy, though, since he looked away before Hanbin’s lips could even land on his forehead.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No fair. I wanna sleep with them.” Jinhwan complained, pouting along with his words.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s not fair is, you sleeping with someone else other than your lover. They… need time for themselves, Nani.” Hanbin’s voice was silky, smooth in the ears, yet somehow there’s a need to hear more.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jinhwan whimpered with Hanbin’s voice gracing his ears. His mind wandered about, thinking of soft pillows, a warm blanket, and coated in Hanbin’s warm embrace. It would feel fantastic.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No.” Jinhwan mumbled, but his eyes shifted its gaze to look at the door to his room longingly. He’s been spending time in Hanbin’s room, and he misses his own bed, a bed that he rarely uses despite its wide space. It’s sole purpose? To make sure that he doesn’t fall off from it since he’s known to move about when he’s asleep.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come here.” Jinhwan whispered, hand clinging to Hanbin’s wrist as he wobbled towards the room that he hasn’t visited at night.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hanbin just smiled before pulling his lover and carrying him like a princess to enter his room. If there was any indication that there were people on the other side of the room, it was the pounding on the walls, but he didn’t care much about it, no.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Because even before the door could close and their bodies could hit the bed, Jinhwan’s tongue was already on his neck, and he knew that that night would be another sleepless venture into the next morning.</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. JunDong - 45</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a quiet night. Honestly, it was too quiet. In fact, it was so eerily quiet that I’m having goosebumps. The reason for my suspicion towards the eerie silence in our dorm is because I know that my roommate, the loudest man to live in the existence of our university, Goo Junhoe, is in the vicinity.</p><p> </p><p>I could feel my nerves tingling at the thought that something might be wrong with Junhoe. Sure, the guy was nice despite his rambunctious personality. But it was still unnerving not to hear a squeak of sound from him. I bit my lip before pulling myself away from my PC, thinking. Should I just wear headphones to ease my nerves and forget about my weird roommate? But what if the guy drowned in the tub again? Wait, then he’d definitely stir up a commotion if that were the case.</p><p> </p><p> Fuck, it’s too quiet.</p><p> </p><p>I clicked my tongue before standing up. My conscience won’t let me live if something happened to the guy, and I didn’t even bother checking in on him.</p><p> </p><p>Just when I got out of my room, I heard a peculiar yet familiar sound. Damn... is that? Nah, it can’t be. He’s not such an ass to just bring in someone to bang while his roommate’s present. I’m sure it’s not what I’m thinking. Junhoe's a noisy guy but he wouldn't just bring someone in just to make it awkward between us. I mean... He hasn't brought anyone here yet, so why would he suddenly do this?</p><p> </p><p>I grumbled to myself but I still needed to make sure and check on him. So when I saw that the door to his room was ajar, it was proof that he’s alone. The guy wouldn't be stupid enough to bring someone to bang and leave the door open, right?</p><p> </p><p>Right?</p><p> </p><p>There's that sound again. Maybe he’s watching porn?</p><p> </p><p>Hah. Me and my imagi—</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>”ungh Junhoe more…!”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Holy shit, that definitely sounds like a moan. Wait… Are they really doing something while I'm here?! Are they seriously insane?! Damn it. If the dorm leader found out about it, I’m also getting in trouble.</p><p> </p><p>Not that I want to but I gotta be the voice of reason here. If I could just tell them to stop and maybe… just maybe they'll be too embarrassed to go on and stop for my sake. Fuck this is so messed up. I'm seriously telling the dorm leader about this is they don't stop.</p><p> </p><p>Oh shit. Is that… the dorm leader, Kim Donghyuk, riding my roommate? Oh my God. this is insane. Why the fuck is our dorm leader here? Wait, if I get caught sneaking around and finding out about them I’m gonna be in a load of trouble.</p><p> </p><p>I gotta back up slowly, slowly… <em>slowly…</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>*eek* </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Damn you creaky floorboards!</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>”Chanwoo?”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>’Fuck!’ I internally shouted. I should have stayed in my room. Damn it.</p><p> </p><p>I heard footsteps closing in and I immediately flew to the kitchen just adjacent to Junihoe's room. I used to have this dream of becoming a Ninja when I was a kid. I used to think it would be fun and easy. Heh. Kids, am I right? But never, in my wildest dreams, did I think that I had to cross a whole room just to fucking escape an awkward situation. The moment I reached the kitchen, I grabbed the fridge door to open it just as Junhoe peeked through his door.</p><p> </p><p>“How much of that did you hear?”</p><p> </p><p>”Oh? Junhoe? You were in? I didn’t notice you. I was grinding in Ak2. Did you eat yet?” I asked, trying to act as nonchalant as possible.</p><p> </p><p>He looks at me for a good minute, making me wary of his stare. “What? Something on my face?” I asked, hoping that he’d stop and just go back to his business.</p><p> </p><p>“Nothing. I’m eating in my room so don’t disturb me.”</p><p> </p><p>“Sure man. I’m getting back to my game too.”</p><p> </p><p>When I saw Junhoe close the door, I let out a sigh of relief. Taking out my orange juice from the fridge, I immediately headed into my room. I made sure to lock it, I don't want them going into my room when I'm concentrated on my game.</p><p> </p><p>This is some nerve-wracking shit.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>he definitely saw.”</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>I flinched when I heard their voices. Did they find out? wait... these walls are too fucking thin for me to hear them. Maybe I didn't notice earlier because of my headphones?</p><p> </p><p>“<em>that’s good. Let’s call him next time.”</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>No fucking way. I’m doomed.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. DoubleB - 25</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Bobby panted as he ran into the crowd. Following that back he’s always followed for the past 8 years. The sudden disappearance of the said man shook his world to its core, breaking it apart. He was so confused about his life. Why would he feel this way?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The heart that was beating only for his contentment was now focused on only one thing; the reason.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He needed to know why he left. He needed to know why he disappeared. He needed to hear it from Hanbin himself.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">No. He needed something else.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The moment his hand finally came into contact with the man’s shoulder. Words he’s been holding immediately slipped out of his mouth like a volcano awaiting to erupt.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“How could you leave [me]?” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">‘Me?’ he questioned himself. It wasn’t about him. It was about the group. Why would the leader leave his group? The man who shouldered everyone was now gone. And yet he needed to clear it out. He couldn’t understand. Why would he leave? Why would he leave him?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The man didn’t turn nor bother to stop. He wanted to shake off the hand that was holding him. But Bobby wasn’t going to allow that. Not anymore. Not now that he’s finally seen him.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Damnit Hanbin tell me why you fucking left [me] like this?!”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">‘me?’ There it was again. It was starting to sink into him that maybe it wasn’t about the group. That maybe he didn’t want to accept his disappearance because there was something else. There was something else</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I had to.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">His train of thought broke the moment he heard Hanbin’s voice. His body moved on its own and immediately pulled Hanbin around to trap him into a hug.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“How could you leave, Hanbin...? How could you leave...? I want an answer, goddammit!”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Without knowing it, his eyes had blurred and tears were now streaming down his face. He was so unsure why everything was happening but now... now he’s even more confused of his own emotions.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I missed you... I missed you so much Hanbin... I missed you so much... Please... don’t leave...” Bobby begged. He wanted to say what was inside his heart but no matter how many times he repeated those words he couldn’t say the word that matters the most.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">‘Me’</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. DoubleB - 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He had me when I heard him say “Stay.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">No matter how I’ve pushed myself to leave, my body can’t help but succumb to his commanding tone. Itstill had power in it, not one who was willing to give up. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">I looked at him, unsure why my insides were trembling but I stood my ground showing conviction in my eyes.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Stay.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He repeated. A heavy feeling hanging at the top of my stomach. Squeezing my insides as if I’m not myself. I realize my body isn’t mine alone.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Please...” Pleading, but his tone was still comanding. He doesn’t want me to leave yet my mind is screaming and telling me to runaway.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ex...” I muttered. My gaze to the floor lifted to his tear-filled eyes. He looked... exhausted. Has he been taking care of himself...?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Bin-ah... you can’t leave me...I-I can explain.” His voice trembled when he held my hand. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Explain.” I managed to push the word out of my mouth the moment I felt his warmth on my hand. I looked into his longing eyes albeit standing my ground and holding tightly on my decision.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“She... she’s my fiancé.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">My chest tightened upon hearing those words. I knew it was going too well. All the perfects nights, his perfect persona and even his life. It all seemed so artificially perfect it made me sick to my stomach.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">I felt a knot tighten down my throat, drying it and holding the words I want to spit on his face. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I don’t love her... Bin-ah, I don’t love her... Please believe me...” I felt his grip tighten on my hand, pulling me closer to him and entrapping me into a hug.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">My body felt stiff from his contact. I can’t seem to grasp the point of all this. Why was I subjected to this when it’s clear that he’s supposed to be with someone else but me? </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Sighing and getting a whiff of his scent, a thought appeared questioning my sanity to let him go.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">But I wanted to stand my ground this time.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">I’m not a toy. I’m not an object that can be subjected to pain without remorse. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’s over Jiwon...” Words escaped my lips when I heard sobbing sounds on my shoulder. My heart wasn’t there anymore. Though I pity him, I just can’t feel the regret I once held for him. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">I’m better off on my own. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">And without him in my life.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. BobHwan - 18</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jinhwan was adamant this time but Bobby still refuses to listen.</p><p> </p><p>“You can’t just tell me that you want to stop. This isn’t some game that you give up and I just let you go.” Bobby reasoned. He looked at Jinhwan, desperation apparent on his eyes as he begged him. “I love you too much to just let that happen.”</p><p> </p><p>“And that’s the problem Bobby! You’re not  supposed to fall in love with me! We’re not supposed to fall in love with each other!” Jinhwan answered, pulling his wrist away from Bobby’s hold. He didn’t want to admit it but Bobby’s warmth was making him hesitate.</p><p> </p><p>“We fell in love with each other! So what the fuck is wrong?! Going against that fucking marriage contract isn’t the end of the world!” Bobby slammed.</p><p> </p><p>It was a solid argument and Jinhwan knew he had no answer to that question. He fell in love with Bobby, just like how the guy fell in love with him. But there was something stopping him, and he couldn’t admit it to himself because he’ll be too vulnerable in front of Bobby.</p><p> </p><p>“Bobs… Just… This isn’t it! I just don’t want it anymore. I don’t want any of this anymore.”</p><p> </p><p>“So you’re giving up on us?”</p><p> </p><p>“No, no… I… I…” Jinhwan couldn’t answer. The question shouldn’t even be too hard to answer. In truth, he could simply say yes, but his lips didn’t want to follow him. In fact, his lips have been betraying him since earlier.</p><p> </p><p>If he didn’t blurt out that he fell in love with Bobby, then the guy wouldn’t be confessing his love too. This would have been so perfect if they didn’t fall in love with each other.</p><p> </p><p>“Tell me what’s stopping you Jinhwan. This… this isn’t like you.” Bobby called out, reaching for Jinhwan’s cheek.</p><p> </p><p>The painful thing about loving someone is that they become your weakness. And the moment they know this, they can exploit you at any given moment. Unfortunately that’s what’s happening to Jinhwan.</p><p> </p><p>His love for Bobby was what’s making him hesitate. He knows why he needs to step away but his heart keeps betraying him. Stopping him from taking that step to just cut it all off.</p><p> </p><p>He should just lay it out in the open that he’s afraid. He’s insecure about what may or may not be. He’s vulnerable to to the anxiety that opens the floodgates of pain. Love may as well be the key to a future where uncertainty could make him weep.</p><p> </p><p>“Jinan… Tell me.” Bobby’s breath against him was always comforting. It made him believe that things could never go wrong but… it could.</p><p> </p><p>“Bobby… I—“ And yet, his hesitance pushed Bobby to land a kiss on his lips. Bobby wanted him to tell the truth but lies upon lies and excuses made its way out. So he did what he thought would work like a charm.</p><p> </p><p>They kissed.</p><p> </p><p>Pulling away from that moment was just as hard as prying one’s self away from a delicious treat.</p><p> </p><p>“I love you.” Bobby whispered. It was the most sincere voice Jinhwan has ever heard from him. “I love you… so much that… that the way you’re hesitating to be with me is already breaking me. Please, tell me that you love me too and that you’ll stay with me. I’m begging you.”</p><p> </p><p>Jinhwan was insecure of what the future may bring, but the words he heard from Bobby revealed the same anxiety he felt. It may not be perfect and they may even hurt one another but maybe, just maybe, its time to step up and reveal his heart’s true feelings.</p><p> </p><p>“If I stay… would you continue to love me…?”</p><p> </p><p>Bobby couldn’t help but smile. It’s amazing how words could bring thousands of emotions bloom inside his heart. “Then watch me.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. YunDong - 17</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Why do you love getting these paintings for decoration?” Yunhyeong asked while his lover prepared the wall where they were going to hang it. The younger stretched out his hands, trying to see how to hang the frame and at what angle. “They look interesting!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They do look good, but…” Yunhyeong started before grabbing another one with which he saw words painted over with splashes of colors yet the words still popped.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Love is overrated?” Yunhyeong raised his brows. “Now, this one you gotta tell me about.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well...” Donghyuk started. “</span>
  <span>It means to be with a person who fits into your faults just as you fit into theirs. It means accepting yourself for who you are and seeking the person who compliments you as much as you compliment them. So yes, </span>
  <b>love</b>
  <span> in all its extravagance, is </span>
  <b>overrated</b>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yunhyeong was so immersed in listening to Donghyuk while he stared at the painting that he couldn't help but smile at his lover. “You sound like you’re just reading something from Google Search.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I was.” Donghyuk stated, earning Yunhyeong’s attention and seeing his lover looking at his phone. “And I was so impressed to hear them from you. You...” Yunhyeong chuckled before putting down the painting and scratching his head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Whether it’s from Google or from my brain, I think there’s truth in the words I just spoke. Right? It’s just like how you and I are.” Donghyuk said, smiling at his lover before reaching out a hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yunhyeong immediately smiled before reaching for his lover’s hand and kissing it. “I guess it’s somehow true.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Besides, I didn’t buy that. I made it.” The pride in his lover’s eyes looked like the stars in the night sky, glimmering with so much passion. “No wonder it looked amazing.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You liar. Just because I said I made it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It already looks great when I didn't know but finding out that you made it makes it more special, so it’s amazing now.” Yunhyeong smiled before pulling Donghyuk into a kiss.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Bobby X OC - 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“What in heaven’s name are you doing there?!” Hana growled as she glared at Bobby, who was looking like a surprised little puppy while hiding in the nurse’s bed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My… uh… body hurts.” Bobby said, looking away from Hana who already had her brows raised to the roof. “Lying, as always. The fuck are you on about? What’s up with you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The girl soon found herself sitting on the side of the bed, where Bobby was lying on. She sighed before reaching for Bobby’s forehead to try and see if the guy had a fever. “Not hot. But you do look pale.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Excuse me. I’m hot. You’re just blind.” Bobby pushed her hand away, making her scoff. “The day someone thinks your hot is the day pigs can fly.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Whatever. What are you doing here anyway? You’re skipping classes too, aren't you?” She shook her head before standing up again. “I forgot to get my medicine from my sister, so I’m here to get it. I can’t last the day without drinking it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ve always wondered how you can be related to her. She’s perfect, and you’re...”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, yeah, yeah… I’m different, and her total opposite. She’s the beautiful moon that shines under the night sky with stars accentuating her perfection while I’m like the sun who’s too bright it’s blinding.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just as perfect was what I was gonna say. But sure, if you think you’re the sun, then maybe you are.” Bobby smirked and Hana just rolled her eyes despite the obvious blush that passed her cheeks. “Shut up. People just compare us like that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s wrong with being the sun? You light up people’s lives and you often make people smile. You’ve got so much energy, plus you’ve always been helpful to others. I like the sun.” Bobby said and Hana immediately hit him before turning around, so Bobby won't see her face that had probably turned red at this point.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If… If you like the sun… then how about the moon?” Hana suddenly asked Bobby. “The moon’s… well… The moon’s...”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hana’s turned to see why Bobby was having a hard time saying anything. The moment her eyes laid on Bobby, her heart sank. Bobby’s face was flush red while trying to talk about the moon. Hana sighed before giving out a forced smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re… in love with her…. Aren’t you?”</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. DoubleB - 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Rubbles and concrete everywhere. The place was deserted with no sign of life anywhere. Hanbin kicked the debris by his feet. He was so sure he’d find him this time. He was so sure that Bobby was still surviving.</p><p> </p><p>“Bin… we’re running out of oxygen. We’ll have to go back and explore another time.” Yunhyeong’s voice came out of his earpiece. He still couldn’t believe that they failed to find Bobby. He knew the guy wouldn’t just die like that. Bobby was the most efficient one in their group, yet he hasn’t come back for three days.</p><p> </p><p>Spending time out would be normal, but not now. The world fell into destruction after the meteor showers broke into the ozone layer and destroyed the planet’s natural habitat. The place became a barren land where everything fell into chaos. Hazmat suits with oxygen tanks became essential to survive outdoor trips.</p><p> </p><p>Luckily, Hanbin and his crew found a lab that turned into a shelter for those who survived the radiation caused by meteor showers. If one were to set foot outside without the proper apparel, it wouldn’t take long before the radiation kills them. Or worse, mutates them into the monsters that roam endlessly. Attacking any life form they find just spread the mutation.</p><p> </p><p>“Bin?” Yunhyeong called out again.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah… I’m coming.” Hanbin answered dejectedly. He was feeling more and more discouraged that he will never see their friend again.</p><p> </p><p>When they finally reached their home, Jinhwan was the first to grab his arm.</p><p> </p><p>“What’s going on?” Hanbin asked, confused since he just removed his hazmat suit.</p><p> </p><p>“Just come with me!” Jinhwan urged, pulling Hanbin faster into their shared room. The moment they arrived, Hanbin just looked at the radio on their bed. “What’s happening? Why did you drag me in here when I’m—”</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Hanbin? Is that you?</em>”</p><p> </p><p>Hanbin gasped when he heard the voice behind the radio. He could never forget that voice. “Bobby?”</p><p> </p><p>He couldn’t understand what was going on but he looked at Jinhwan. The guy simply nodded his head as if reading his mind to answer his question. It was Bobby on the line.</p><p> </p><p>“Shit, where are you! Do you know your exact coordinates? Are you—”</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Listen… I’m… not sure where I am. I just… I thought you were dead. But I’m glad you’re fine.</em>”</p><p> </p><p>“Are you crazy?! Of course, we’ll be fine! You sacrificed yourself to save us! Please tell me where you are, Bobby! We’ll come to save you!” Hanbin reasoned, almost screaming at the radio, which he roughly grabbed.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>You can’t. I’m… I won’t make it anymore. But I’m glad you guys are fine. Take care of Hanbin for me, Jinan.</em>”</p><p> </p><p>“You do that yourself! Why can’t you tell us where you are?! Please.” Jinhwan begged, kneeling beside Hanbin who was already shaking.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>I… I gotta go.</em>”</p><p> </p><p>“No! Bobby!”</p><p>“Bobby! Don’t go!”</p><p> </p><p>But despite pleading, the radio became silent, and the two gritted their teeth as they let their anger take control of them.</p><p> </p><p>Though if they were to find out what happened to their friend… they’d be surprised.</p><p> </p><p>Especially when the one they trusted the most became a leader for the mutated.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. JunBin - 46</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hanbin chuckled when he saw Junhoe trying his best to reach that high note in the karaoke room. Of course, it was obvious that he was the only one entertained. The others were already throwing snacks at Junhoe just to stop him from singing.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>If only they knew that the only reason Junhoe wouldn’t stop was solely the fault of the one who was laughing.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Junhoe glanced at Hanbin again. A sense of pride filled him when he saw the older laughing at him. Even if he was acting silly, he didn’t mind. As long as he made the guy he liked smile.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yah! Stop it already!” Jinhwan complained.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Staaaahp!! Yah!!” Donghyuk shouted.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Junhoe-yah! Don’t you think its enough that we need to listen to you everyday? This is insane!” Chanwoo grumbled.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yah crazy guy!! Stop! Stop! My ears! Ahh my ears!!” Bobby complained while covering his ears.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Junhoe-yah! We’ve had enough!” Yunhyeong pleaded.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hanbin stop laughing at him and tell him to stop!” Jinhwan ordered, which the leader immediately complied.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Fine, fine! Junhoe-yah, let the others have a turn.” Hanbin chuckled, patting Junhoe’s shoulder.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“But I’m almost done with my song.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m next!!” Donghyuk immediately announced, pulling the mic off Junhoe’s hand and pushing Junhoe aside.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The guy lost his balance and off he went. Down onto the couch and bringing Hanbin down with him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ah! S-sorry!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Junhoe was thankful that the room was dark because he’d probably look like a tomato who just reached its ripened stage.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No problem. Are you okay?” Hanbin asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But Junhoe was too concentrated on their leader’s beauty that he didn’t hear what he said. In fact, despite Donghyuk’s voice filling the room, he could only hear his heart hammering inside his chest.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Get a room! Get a room!” Chanwoo called out, the only one who noticed Junhoe and Hanbin fell.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The room’s song was replaced with howls and cheers. Everyone teasing Hanbin and Junhoe.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>On their way home, Junhoe caught up with Chanwoo. He punched the guy on his arm.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ow! What was that for?!” Chanwoo complained, rubbing his arm.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You shouldn’t have said anything! What if Hanbin-hyung gets awkward around me now?” Junhoe grumbled.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You and Bob-hyung were fine after becoming awkward. You’r the most experienced when it comes to awkwardness anyway so what’s the problem??”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ah you idiot! You really don’t know anything!” Junhoe stomped.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I mean… If you really wanna be close to Hanbin-hyung, you gotta be able to slip past those two. Look at the three of them, they’re practically inseparable.” Chanwoo pointed out, which Junhoe agreed on.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah but… I mean what if I do this, like maybe talk to the other two and bribe them on a date and I’ll take care of Hanbin-hyung.” Junhoe said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’re crazy. Those two won’t go on a date.” Chanwoo rolled his eyes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Junhoe shook his head before clicking his tongue. “Chanwoo, Chanwoo, Chanwoo. You really are an idiot.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. DoubleB - 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>Rubbles and concrete everywhere. The place was deserted with no sign of life anywhere. Hanbin kicked the debris by his feet. He was so sure he’d find him this time. He was so sure that Bobby was still surviving.</p><p> </p><p>“Bin… we’re running out of oxygen. We’ll have to go back and explore another time.” Yunhyeong’s voice came out of his earpiece. He still couldn’t believe that they failed to find Bobby. He knew the guy wouldn’t just die like that. Bobby was the most efficient one in their group yet he hasn’t come back for 3 days.</p><p> </p><p>Spending time out would be normal but not now. The world fell into destruction after the meteor showers broke into the ozone layer and destroyed the planet’s natural habitat. The place became a barren land where everything fell into chaos. Hazmat suits with oxygen tanks became essential to survive outdoor trips.</p><p> </p><p>Luckily, Hanbin and his crew found a lab that turned into a shelter for those who survived the radiation caused by meteor showers. If one were to set foot outside without the proper apparel, it won’t take long before the radiation kills them. Or worse, mutates them into the monsters that roam endlessly. Attacking any life form they find, just to spread the mutation.</p><p> </p><p>“Bin?” Yunhyeong called out again.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah… I’m coming.” Hanbin answered dejectedly. He was feeling more and more discouraged that he will never see their friend again.</p><p> </p><p>When they finally reached their home, Jinhwan was the first to grab his arm.</p><p> </p><p>“What’s going on?” Hanbin asked, confused since he just removed his hazmat suit.</p><p> </p><p>“Just come with me!” Jinhwan urged in a hushed tone, pulling Hanbin faster into their shared room. The moment they arrived, Hanbin just looked at the radio on their bed. “What’s happening? Why did you drag me in here when I’m—”</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Hanbin? Is that you?</em>”</p><p> </p><p>Hanbin gasped when he heard the voice behind the radio. He could never forget that voice. “Bobby?”</p><p> </p><p>He couldn’t understand what was going on but he looked at Jinhwan, the guy simply nodded his head as if reading his mind to answer his question. It was Bobby on the line.</p><p> </p><p>“Shit, where are you! Do you know your exact coordinates? Are you—”</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Listen… I’m… not sure where I am. I just… I thought you were dead. But I’m glad you’re fine.</em>”</p><p> </p><p>“Are you crazy?! Of course, we’ll be fine! You sacrificed yourself to save us! Tell me where you are Bobby! We’ll come save you!” Hanbin reasoned, almost screaming at the radio which he roughly grabbed.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>You can’t. I’m… I won’t make it anymore. But I’m glad you guys are fine. Take care of Hanbin for me Jinan.</em>”</p><p> </p><p>“You do that yourself! Why can’t you tell us where you are?! Please.” Jinhwan begged, kneeling beside Hanbin who was already shaking.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>I… I gotta go.</em>”</p><p> </p><p>“No! Bobby!”</p><p>“Bobby! Don’t go!”</p><p> </p><p>But despite pleading, the radio became silent and the two gritted their teeth as they let their anger take control of them.</p><p> </p><p>Though if they were to find out what happened to their friend… they’d be surprised.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re getting stronger by the minute, master.” A creature, which was partly a man, with tentacles for his limbs and several other wiggly tentacles wriggling along his ribs and back. Gooey liquid falling from him as he tilted his mutated head towards Bobby.</p><p> </p><p>The man they treasured and trusted, was now mutated. And what’s worse, he was now in charge of leading the mutated folks into corrupting human shelters.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. DoubleB - 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>There was never a time when Hanbin had to fear his life. Never a time when he had to open his eyes and see nothing but darkness surrounding him. Never a time when his body was ripped apart to push him into submission.</p><p> </p><p>Never.</p><p> </p><p>“He looks lifeless.” Hanbin raised, eyes studying the chained man in front of him. The big shackle that hung on the guy’s neck while chains connected through shackles that hugged his wrist and ankles.</p><p> </p><p>He was tall, body was quite built despite the scars and wounds freshly slashed sitting on them.</p><p> </p><p>There was a certain air about him that pulled Hanbin’s attention, something about him that was just captivating.</p><p> </p><p>The glimmer in his eyes was akin to those wild beasts. They were fierce, unforgiving.</p><p> </p><p>Hanbin quirked his lips as he smirked at the shackled slave. “On the other hand, I’ll take him.”</p><p> </p><p>“As you wish, Duke Kim.” The slave master, who sold slaves for a living, rubbed his hands as a greedy grin left his lips.</p><p> </p><p>The travel back to their estate was quick and ultimately quiet. Hanbin thought the guy would at least try to fight and escape but nothing of the sort happened.</p><p> </p><p>As he entered the cellar filled with nothing but his sexual preferences of whips, robes and other objects, he turned to the slave who was pulled by two buff men.</p><p> </p><p>“Close the door as you leave.”</p><p> </p><p>Hanbin ordered as his tongue grazed his lips, eyes filled with desire and pants tight with an erection.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. BobHwan - 24</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>The water fell along his skin, his clothes hugging him tightly as it turned wet with the raindrops soaking into them. Jinhwan was unsure where he should be headed. He was unsure where he’s supposed to go.</p><p> </p><p>He could hear the rustling, people running,; trying to get away from the rain. He could feel the cold, his body shivering as he stayed there walking without a proper destination.</p><p> </p><p>He wondered what he was supposed to do. Hesitance loomed over him as his feet tried to steer him back to where he left. It was the only place that could house him. Didn’t matter that the owner did things to him, hurting him with more than just his hands. He winced when the raindrops finally soaked through his clothing, his wounds feeling sore as the water reached it.</p><p> </p><p>He didn’t want to go back, but there was nowhere for him to go. He was going to be stuck there, standing under the rain to either get sick or let the wound fester.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, you alright?” A voice earned his attention, it was low and gritty but better than the usual thunderous screaming that he heard in that house.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh shit, you’re trembling!” The guy easily covered him with a jacket while fumbling with the umbrella. It almost fell but he managed to balance it back up. “Uhh… Are you one of the homeless people around? I’m Jiwon, one of the Homeless Support Worker. You must’ve strayed away from your group. Do you know which group you’re from?”</p><p> </p><p>Jinhwan shifted his gaze to look behind Jiwon. There were people in groups. Most of them looking like him. They must be the homeless people Jiwon was talking about.</p><p> </p><p>“I… don’t know.” Jinhwan uttered.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, we’re just waiting for the buss. We’ll be heading to the public housing once they arrive. Just let me know you’re name and I’ll check it off from the list.”</p><p> </p><p>“Jinhwan.”</p><p> </p><p>“And your last name?”</p><p> </p><p>“I… I don’t have one.”</p><p> </p><p>Jiwon was surprised to hear such. Most homeless people have full names. Upon closer inspection, he noticed that Jinhwan had bruises on his collar. There were marks on his neck, signs of abuse. From all his years of working, he knew the tell-tale signs, he was probably a runaway and by the looks of it he was definitely neglected.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s not an issue. Tell you what, let’s get you listed in a group and then we can talk about the other details when we’re out of the rain. Does that sound good?”</p><p> </p><p>A small nod came from Jinhwan. Jiwon couldn’t help but sigh as he wrapped his arms over the smaller’s shoulders, pulling him into the group of people that awaited their new life.</p><p> </p><p>“Everything’s going to be okay from now on.”</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. DongHwan - Shoes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Donghyuk grumbled as his hands caught his face.</p><p> </p><p>A bit more grumbling before he shut his laptop and set it aside.</p><p> </p><p>“Did you get one?” Jinhwan’s voice resounded in the room but Donghyuk was too irritated to even answer. Jinhwan sighed, figuring out what had happened. “You didnt get the paranoise huh?”</p><p> </p><p>Donghyuk grumbled more before burying his body into the covers of his bed. Jinhwan could only chuckle before leaving the room.</p><p> </p><p>Several days later and Donghyuk still felt down and it was pretty obvious with how his temper had been on the high end. But no one really bothered him. It was supposed to be another practice and Donghyuk didn't want to bother with it when someone knocked on his door.</p><p> </p><p>“What is it?!” His eyes that were filled with irritation was soon replaced with utter shock.</p><p> </p><p>“Thought you’d like this.” Jinhwan smiled as he presented a box that was obviously what Donghyuk was upset about. Without a second thought, Donghyuk pulled the older into a tight embrace. “THANK YOU HYUNG!! YOU’RE THE BEST!!”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. ChanBaek / BinHwan - Rival</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Baekhyun's eyes turned into slits as he glared at the man in front of him. The very existence of Jinhwan just brings him irritation and he couldn't even, rationally, understand why.</p><p> </p><p>"Got the popcorn!" Chanyeol cheerfully said followed by Hanbin's "And I got the drinks!"</p><p> </p><p>The two settling on the couch where their husbands were just hovering over. Jinhwan was the first to turn away from Baekhyun and sit close to his husband, intertwining their fingers together before focusing on the screen.</p><p> </p><p>Baekhyun didn't let up, he sat beside Chanyeol before pulling his husband's hand and intertwining their fingers together too.</p><p> </p><p>Chanyeol chuckles when he realizes what Baekhyun was doing. It was cute how his husband was trying to best his bestfriend's husband.</p><p> </p><p>"Ok. Whoever needs to go to the bathroom, do it now because I'm not pausing this."Hanbin said and Jinhwan just sighed.</p><p> </p><p>Baekhyun didn't want to waver but he just stood up, pulling Chanyeol with him and going to the bathroom to do his business. Why he had to pull Chanyeol was something no one understood, especially when the guy had to wait outside the door.</p><p> </p><p>The movie date was a success, yet again.</p><p> </p><p>At the end of it, Baekhyun and Jinhwan were a crying mess and their husbands did nothing but comfort them. The moment Hanbin and Chanyeol's eyes met, they knew that somehow there was still far more things they need to do for their other half to get along.</p><p> </p><p>But whether it be tonight, tomorrow or the day after the next, they'd definitely look forward to more double dates to ease the rivalry the two held against each other. But maybe, just maybe, Jinhwan and Baekhyun might have to put up the act some more.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. BobDong - Prank</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>“Did you make sure it’s at least edible jelly that we’re putting in the buckets?” Donghyuk asked his boyfriend who was hiding in the closet with him.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, I made sure it doesn't stain too. Jinani won’t be pleased if we pranked him with something that could ruin his clothes.”</p><p> </p><p>Donghyuk’s gut didn’t believe the older, somehow there was a part of him that feels like there’s something more to this prank than what it seems. “Are you sure?”</p><p> </p><p>Bobby clicked his tongue, successfully silencing the other.</p><p> </p><p>“Nani-hyung! There’s no way we can clean up this mess.” Junhoe’s voice blasted by the doorway.</p><p> </p><p>Donghyuk wondered what mess they were referring to when the buckets haven't even been toppled over.</p><p> </p><p>“We’ll just have to call it a day. Where’s Bobby anyway?”</p><p> </p><p>The two looked at each other in horror as Bobby’s ringtone started.</p><p> </p><p>Donghyuk mentally facepalmed himself. “Perfect prank my ass.”</p><p> </p><p>He exclaimed before pushing the closet door open and feeling a sticky mess flood over him. He gasped as the jelly topped over him from above which earned laughter from the other members.</p><p> </p><p>“What the—“ “BOBBY!!” Donghyuk screeched but his lover had a smug look on his face as he pushed his side open and another bucket of jelly toppled over his head but he caught something as the slimey thing poured over him.</p><p> </p><p>Bobby smiled at Donghyuk before bending a knee. “I want to live my life doing pranks with you and I don't see it any other way. So... would you... marry me?” Bobby didn’t even get to open the ring case when arms immediately pulled him into a tight hug.</p><p> </p><p>Claps and giggles filled the room as the couple finally smiled at each other before their lips meet.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. BobDong - Cake</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Donghyuk bit his lip as he watched the oven’s light, hoping with everything he had that the new batch was edible enough to eat. He couldn't help but wish that he did the mixture just right.</p><p> </p><p>It was supposed to be a surprise for their anniversary but it felt more like a horror surprise with the number of black blocks he managed to conjure out of that hot oven. When the timer finally raised its alarm, he immediately opened the oven to check the cake.</p><p> </p><p>To his total shock, it was a success!</p><p> </p><p>He quickly decorated it for his lover’s arrival and once Bobby arrived, he was ready!</p><p> </p><p>“Happy 100 days!” Donghyuk raised, the cake ready on his hand as he let out that bright smile of his. Bobby noticed the other failure at the back of his lover but he gave him a peck on the lips as he smiled and thanked him. He made a mental note to eat everything, reject or not.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. TripleKim - Skirt</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Caution : </p><p>SMUT Chapter</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Bobby was howling in laughter while Hanbin silently observed him. The others were too busy taking pictures, trying to get as much blackmail material out of their hyung for a foreseeable future.</p><p> </p><p>"Okay, enough with that. I think you've taken enough." Hanbin urged, clapping his hands as he rolled his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>The chorused complaints from everyone earned a loud laughter from Bobby. "Ya'll are dead once he's sober again." Bobby almost choked on his words when Jinhwan glared at him. He was laughing, mostly because he was drunk, but also because Jinhwan certainly looked like a girl with a skirt on.</p><p> </p><p>The guy just came back to the dorms after visiting his family from their home in Jeju. As he unpacked, he mistakenly brought back Seiyeon's skirt with him which in turn became the dare they told him to do while playing a game of spin the bottle.</p><p> </p><p>"You guys are toast!" Jinhwan slurred, his speech garbled as he glared at them.</p><p> </p><p>The others, obviously too drunk to think about the consequences of their actions, just blew raspberries at the older. They didn't care, too much alcohol did that. Removing all inhibitions and then the morning after becomes a dreaded experience of regret and repentance. Something that often happened after partying all night with drinks.</p><p> </p><p>"C'mon Nani. Let's get you to bed. You're too drunk." Hanbin urged, arms protectively pulling the oldest towards his body as he swayed while walking.</p><p> </p><p>"Jinani-hyung has a nice butt." Junhoe raised and everyone immediately whipped their heads toward him. Luckily, Hanbin and Jinhwan didn't hear his comment.</p><p> </p><p>"Of course he does." Bobby immediately answered, a shit-eating grin apparent on his lips. "That's because..." He trailed off, earning everyone's attention.</p><p> </p><p>He looked from left to right, noticing how they were all waiting for him to finish his sentence. But he wasn't going to. Not when they were already attentively waiting for him. "That's a secret." He laughed.</p><p> </p><p>They groaned, grunted in displeasure as they shook their heads. Bobby's eyes trailed over to check Jinhwan's behind one last time before the door to his room closed shut.</p><p> </p><p>The night grew deep and soon, snoring was heard throughout the house. Some fell asleep on the couch while others lay on the floor, too drunk to move to their rooms. Bobby, on the other hand, took pictures of each of them. A smirk etched in his lips as he pocketed his phone. He had already sobered up, and much to his enjoyment, he could hear moans coming from the room where their oldest stayed.</p><p> </p><p>Twisting the doorknob, he shook his head when he realized that Hanbin either forgot it or was expecting someone to join them.</p><p> </p><p>"Took you long enough."</p><p> </p><p>Bobby scoffed at the welcome. Jinhwan was already on top of Hanbin, riding the guy with half-lidded eyes. His cheeks were flushed red while glaring at Bobby who just entered.</p><p> </p><p>Bobby noticed how Jinhwan's skirt was still there, lifted to accommodate the fucking that was ensuing between them. Bobby's hand found itself locking the door behind him as his erection twitched inside his sweatpants. "You're like rabbits in heat."</p><p> </p><p>"Look who's talking." Hanbin clicked his tongue before flicking his fingers on the protruding bulge on Bobby's pants. "You've had that since Jinhwan came out with a skirt."</p><p> </p><p>"At least I didn't pounce on him like you did the moment you saw him." Bobby chuckled.</p><p> </p><p>He was about to say something more when a hand grabbed his shirt, pulling him down into lips wet lips that wanted him to shut up. Bobby couldn't help but smile into the kiss, it was fun seeing Jinhwan lose himself like this. But it was even more alluring when he was dominating them both in bed.</p><p> </p><p>Jinhwan's lips were soft, warm, inviting Bobby to do more than just quick pecks. He wanted tongue, action of teeth amidst the bouncing done one Hanbin's lower extremities. Bobby groaned when Jinhwan palmed his erection, hand gripping his pants to pull it away from him.</p><p> </p><p>Bobby easily threw his clothes away, proudly showing off the erection that Jinhwan yearned for. Jinhwan was immediately magnetized towards it. Tongue licking the slit that was covered with pre-cum. His lips widened, swallowing the length that Bobby showed off to him.</p><p> </p><p>Hanbin bit his lip as he watched, his own shaft twitching inside Jinhwan as the older tightened around him. A groan left his lips before his hands fell on the older's hips. He squeezed it, ramming his hips up to push his shaft deeper into Jinhwan. At that same time, it was Bobby's turn to groan when Jinhwan's mouth vibrated through a moan. Bobby held on Jinhwan's hair, gripping it tightly as he pushed his hips forward, length reaching deeper in.</p><p> </p><p>"You feel so good around my cock." Bobby slid his tongue across his lip as he wiped the forming tears on Jinhwan's eyes.</p><p> </p><p>The smaller didn't pull away, much to Bobby's entertainment. He even tried to move forward, as if planning to swallow Bobby all the way to the base. It was hard though, the length was enough to block the passage of his throat. He moved back only set a steady pace, tonguing Bobby's dick from the tip down to the closest he could get to the base.</p><p> </p><p>"Fuck, you two look so good." Hanbin groaned as he continued to assault Jinhwan's hole. </p><p> </p><p>"Damn it. He's gonna get sore with his position like this. Move it, Bin." Bobby urged, nudging Hanbin with his knee.</p><p> </p><p>When they both pulled away from Jinhwan, a quick whimper came out of his lips. "What? Why...?" He whined as the two turned him over, laying his back on the bed. Much to his complaints, Hanbin positioned himself by his aching hole. Filling it up again which led him to moan out his name. Bobby, on the other hand, held his head that was almost dangling at the edge of the bed, before slipping his cock back into the confines of his mouth.</p><p> </p><p>With both holes, filled with erections from the people that he loved to eat out, Jinhwan let out moans after moans. His throat shaking in anticipation as Hanbin and Bobby fucked him senseless. Their dicks sliding in and out of his holes without hesitance. He liked it way, the two knew. The evidence was his rock hard erection slapping itself against his stomach, wiggling as if another rush was planning to escape and slather another batch of white liquid over his body.</p><p> </p><p>Jinhwan heard the two groaning, panting, gasping, tell-tale signs that they were almost there. Reaching their climax. But even before they could, Jinhwan felt a gush slide out of him when Hanbin hit that sweet spot that drove him into madness. His body trembling with ecstasy, brimming with nothing but lust. The two soon followed, pulling out to pour out their own lather on Jinhwan's skin.</p><p> </p><p>But Jinhwan was far from spent, what with his tongue finding its way up to Bobby's ornaments, licking them up like treats.</p><p> </p><p>"You really have no hesitation when you drink." Bobby growled, pulling away from Jinhwan.</p><p> </p><p>"But you love fucking me when we're drunk." Jinhwan smirked at him as he turned around, going on all fours. "Right, Hanbin?" He glanced behind, biting his lip as he looked at Hanbin.</p><p> </p><p>"Don't ask me. I don't drink and fuck like you two." Hanbin shrugged.</p><p> </p><p>Jinhwan giggled as he crawled around, facing Hanbin. He raised his butt, wiggling it toward Bobby who was just staring at him. "I'll clean you up." He lowered head, licking up and down to clean Hanbin. But they all knew what Jinhwan was trying to do. He was just trying to entice Bobby to conquer his hole, he knew how Bobby could never hold back when it came to him.</p><p> </p><p>And just like that, Jinhwan got what he wanted when Bobby plunged into his waiting hole.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>--- </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The next day, the others woke up with sore backs coupled with pounding headaches.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm not drinking again." Chanwoo groaned as he sat up.</p><p> </p><p>"Sure heard that before." Donghyuk snortled as he looked up before yawning.</p><p> </p><p>"So... you finally decided to wake up, huh?" Jinhwan cleared his throat, earning everyone's attention. "Who took pictures of me last night?"</p><p> </p><p>The four looked away from the oldest as he stood there with his arms crossed against his chest. An obvious glare was in his eyes as he started his nagging. Inside his room, however, were two people too tired to even stand up.</p><p> </p><p>"Next time... I think we should stop him from drinking." Bobby mumbled, earning a hum from Hanbin. "Definitely." </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>